


Thread

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: College era, Comedy, M/M, Mystic Messenger inspired, Swearing, chatroom fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: Shin Higaku, college student decides to form a chat room to meet people and make friends, having no time nor energy to be spared for going outside. What he didn't expect was for his plan to be so successful that he's made some great friends.Five of them.However... will they simply stay friends, or he'll fall in love with one of them?





	1. Welcome to SFA

**Author's Note:**

> This story is greatly based on Mystic Messenger and Durarara!!
> 
> I really liked that the chat rooms had so much life to them and did a lot of ways to express each characters well. Specially liked the little emotes of the RFA members. Also, just like Mystic Messenger, there's also some "timing" where Shin might interact with one or maybe more character at the time.
> 
> Throwing ideas on the wall because I do want to write something for YanSim... but my motivation was simply not there!

The curly haired male shot up in surprise as he heard a little 'beep' from his phone. It hadn't been an hour and his server has already had five people.

Picking up my phone, I felt eager to see who had decided to join my server. The messaging application, "Acord" that Masato introduced him to was very new to him. I signed up when he realized that he wanted to talk to someone, anyone. His former club members were busy on their own respective colleges and they could barely get contact. Sure, Masato went to the same school as him, but their classes were so far apart that it became inconvenient for both of us to meet up just to hang out.

He's had few online friends before, sure. However, his only experience in online friendship were merely in forums for occultish topics, mainly in Futaba Channel and Riddit. Of course, he was always grateful to everyone who's following and responding on threads.... but he never really bothered to keep contact with any of them.

Right now, the app was loading in. The server's title was on the side, "The SFA".

The idea around SFA was just to create friends. Well, that's on the name... "Shin's Friendship Association". Riddit must be having a lot of traffic... that's where I posted the details about my server.

Though that's fine! I'm quite excited to meet these people.

> **Okurusu>:** Hello everyone! Were you the ones who saw my Riddit post?

> **Hanabatake>:** Yeah.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Ah, yes! Good afternoon, Okurusu-san! (✿◠‿◠) (✿◠‿◠)

> **NAITO>:** yep!! saw ur post and was curious.

> **Chrome>:** Heh. yeah, right. ;p
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** i wanted to join.... im glad there;s alot of people :D

> **Okurusu>:** Hello everyone! I kinda made this to make friends... glad that all of us are cooperative. ^^
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Umm... Okurusu-san? I advise to erase the Riddit post....
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Hm? Why?
> 
> **Chrome>:** Koda's right. I think most of us aren't effing trolls here :p let's keep up that streak and just have it six of us.
> 
> **NAITO>:** hehehe~ (^_-)-☆
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Oh no. He's the devil.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** lol
> 
> **NAITO>:** psh! rude! i havent done anyting~ wwww

To be honest, I kinda agree with Yamataro. He'll probably be the one who cracks a lot of jokes.... This is shaping to be a funny group. I followed their instruction and deleted my post.

> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** I don't think Naito-san is a bad person... but a lot more evil ones might appear so....
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Done. Well... for now, why not start with introductions? Uh.... I'm a guy... a college student at St. Yanerva Uni in Shisuta Town. Idols are my saving grace!
> 
> **NAITO>:** oh! im a guy college student too! tho im in Buraza town, Torinoko Uni. well, hobbies? honestly... nothing so far. quit my sport a while ago.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Seems like all of us are male college students? I study in Tsuyo Uni, Shisuta. I like driving.
> 
> **Chrome>:** A lot of us are in Shisuta, huh? Ah, I actually know Okurusu irl. Same school, different courses. Pretty much drawing's all I do when i have free time.

> **Arbeit★>:** awww... T_T I'm pretty far... Germany. Edelweiss Uni. uh, i like to... stay home... heh.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** ?!? Whaht?!
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:**（ ﾟ Дﾟ)（ ﾟ Дﾟ)（ ﾟ Дﾟ)（ ﾟ Дﾟ)!!!!!!
> 
> **Chrome>: **What the fuck?!
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** o-oh... is this a japanese only server? i'm sorry! i'll leave.... (> <)

My fingers froze on my phone's screen. Arbeit is pretty good with our language... if he hadn't said that I would've thought that he's Japanese. What the heck?! Germany... that's pretty far, ain't it?!

> **Hanabatake>:** Don't.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **Yeah! What he said! Please stay, Arbeit-san!
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** is that fine? i dont trouble u guys?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** You don't. We were caught off guard that's all. We genuinely thought that you're Japanese.
> 
> **NAITO>:** how do we know hes not lying? :p he might be a normal jap guuy. hey~ show us proof!!!
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Who cares anyway. Let's leave him be. lol 
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** Würdet ihr mir glauben?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:**（o Дo|||) 
> 
> **Arbeit★>: **Bitte?
> 
> **NAITO>:** i.... dont know wht ur saying.
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** Glaubst du mir?
> 
> **Chrome>: **Okay okay! We get it!!! You satisfied now, NAITO?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **Get dunked, Naito. lololololol
> 
> **Okurusu>:** lololololol
> 
> **NAITO>:** gahh... u crazies! thats what i get for wanting to be the hero! ><
> 
> **Arbeit★>: **Entschuldige, ich konnte nicht widerstehen. Sorry. ^^

I laughed out loud at this group's antics. "What the heck are we even doing....?"

> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **I can sense that we're all pretty much curious about Arbeit. So why not talk about him more first? Have any questions, guys?
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Agreed. How do you know Japanese so well?
> 
> **Arbeit★>: **studied there for abt three years. I'm half-japanese btw. didnt want to forget the language... so i go to jap websites often... its by fate i saw Okurusu's post :P
> 
> **NAITO>:** that;s so lucky what the hecc???
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** I know, that's so awesome! (*^▽^*)
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Huh... must be difficult for you. My only problem is pretty much my accent coming out at times. Heh. I'm from the Heartlands!
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Heartlands....?
> 
> **Chrome>**: It means that he's from the country side.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Oh. lol sorry!
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Do you miss it? The countryside, I mean.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Of course. Hah. That's where I grew up. Plus, the stars over there are prettier and the air is clearer... Though riding my motorcycle around town at night is pretty cool as heck. The city lights are beautiful.
> 
> **NAITO>:** gahh... so mature.... gross. :p
> 
> **Okurusu>:** I wouldn't call it gross... but I agree. I bet you're a very cool guy irl.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Thanks....

> **Okurusu>: **^^

I was totally expecting it to be a complete flop, that it'd be filled with trolls. In the end, the chat ended up being successful. It was practically a miracle. The day felt so short whenever I talked with them, as if it was cut by one-sixth. I want to spend a lot of time with them more....Looking at the time, I winced. It was time to go do my school work. Everyone mutually agreed that they had to go.

Shin couldn't lie to himself... "I hope we talk again soon...."


	2. Day 1 Midnight: Yamataro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shin finds himself unable to sleep, luckily someone is more than happy to have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's back. lol.

For some reason.... I can't sleep. All of the school work was already done hours ago, neatly packed on my sling bag. Tossing and turning on my bed for a few minutes, I gave up and decided to get myself milk from my fridge. As I got up, I noticed my phone on my nightstand.

I thought about the chatroom. "Hmm... is anyone even online...?" I picked it up and checked the time. "Uwah.... It's midnight. Yeah, probably not."

Finally getting my milk and sitting on my kitchen counter, I decided to try my luck and open the chatroom. Someone is online.

_(Huh. Wonder who it is?)_

> ** _\- Okurusu has joined the chat -_ **
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Oh!
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Hello Okurusu-san! \\(^o^)/

Ah. So it's Yamataro. Wait... a minute.... did he ever introduce himself? I respond first before scrolling back up the chatroom.

> **Okurusu>:** Hello. Can't sleep....?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Hahah no. Working. (；￣Д￣)
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Working? B-but it's midnight! Are you by any chance older than us?

That's surprising... I thought for sure that everyone was about the same age. Also, now that I've scrolled back up, yeah he had not introduced himself yet.

> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Hmm...
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Also, I just noticed it... but you haven't introduced yourself... right?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Ah... yeah. Everyone was taken aback by Arbeit-san so... I kinda got embarrassed. Couldn't bring myself to call everyone's attention. (＾＾＃)
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Oh... it's okay! You don't have to be shy at all Yamataro!
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Actually, why not just introduce yourself now? 
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Let's see... why not start with your job first? Are you gonna be in trouble with work if we chat? 
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Nope! Hahaha!
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** I'm my own boss, so it's impossible to get in trouble! ヽ(￣～￣ )ノ
> 
> **Okurusu>:** You're an owner of a company!?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Loooooool!!! I _wish_.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** ?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Well, I'm a Freelance Blog/Article Writer. Right now, I'm writing for my blog.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Oh. Cool~
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Not really. I dropped out of high school. We actually should be around the same age based on our chats earlier... to answer your question.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** ...Did something bad happen in high school..?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** No. Nothing at all. I just decided that college is not for me. All of the family's hope is now on my sister. lololol
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Poor sister.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Am I disturbing you? 
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** (・・ ) ?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Your work, I mean lol
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Ah. Not really.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Actually, it's quite relaxing... I was hoping to talk to someone.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Really?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** M-hm. (* ^ ω ^)
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** I was actually happy when I found your Riddit post. Hoping to make friends too! Thank you so much for this.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** That's....
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Wow... I feel flattered.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** You're welcome! (⌒_⌒;)
> 
> **Okurusu>:** ^^
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** What does that mean? That emoji?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Oh, that's a smile.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** ....
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Do you want me to teach you how to do _real_ emoji's?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** I don't think I have that enough skill ><
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Let me use my primitive emoji's in peace! 
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** lololololol Okay.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Thanks for talking to me on this sleepless night. ^^
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** No probs~ I recommend drinking Chamomile tea if you ever want to relax. ( ˘▽˘)っ♨
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** I have that problem too. My sleep schedule is fluctuating, so it helps a lot.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Get some sleep. A college student needs that right now... heard that in the future they will never allow you sleep anymore.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Looool Okay okay. I'll buy that tea tomorrow.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Thank you Yamataro.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Sweet dreams~ (－ω－) zzZ (－ω－) zzZ
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Thank you, good night~ :D
> 
> ** _\- Okurusu has left the chat -_ **

Exiting out of the app, I smiled. "Yamataro is pretty nice. Wonder if I can get his handle for the articles he's made."

Getting back to my bedroom, I hopped to my bed and squeezed my pillow. I got my eye on the ceiling and my mind on a lot of things. Though somehow, I don't feel alone as much as I used to anymore. Slowly, sleep starts to take over and I close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eagled eyed readers may see that Yamataro isn't mentioned on the last chat. This is the retcon! I don't plan to edit them anymore. 
> 
> I wanted the chatroom to feel authentic. You know what I mean?


	3. Day 1 6-7 AM: Arbeit, Chrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing it so far. I hope you like reading it too.

It's morning. I got myself bathed and had an instant ramen. Normally, I'd cook for myself but I forgot to do grocery shopping the other day. Rice is already cooked and now I'm staring at the now heated ramen, I mentally counted three minutes.

.

.

.

Which I will not do. I'll check my phone in the mean time to see if anyone's online.

> ** _\- Okurusu has joined the chat -_ **
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Hello? Anyone here~?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Guess not. Haha.
> 
> ** _\- **Arbeit★** has joined the chat -_ **
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** I"M SORRY!!!!
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** I'M REALLY SORRY!!! T_T
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Huh?! What is it, Arbeit? 
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** i scrolld back up and saw that Yamataro was unable to introduce himself bcus of me ><
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** im sorry :(
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Oh, that? I'm sure Yamataro doesn't really have any ill will like that.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** It was the first day after all, it couldn't be helped to feel shy.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Don't bring yourself down, Arbeit! ^^
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** thank you Okurusu.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** What are you having for breakfast today?
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** wat?
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** you mean lunch, right?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Ah... Timezones... right.... ahaha.
> 
> **Arbeit★>: **lol. okay.

Arbeit sends a picture of his lunch: two sausages, a bread and juice.

> **Arbeit★>: **heh. i bought the cheapest. didnt really want to spend too much.... cuz im saving for smthing.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** That doesn't look satisfying... you should eat rice with it! Eat more!
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** unfortunately, they dont sell rice. :p
> 
> **Okurusu>:** That almost sounds like a sin to me. No rice, no life!

I send a picture of my meal. Instant ramen and rice on plate.

> **Okurusu>:** A meal isn't complete without rice!
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** ahahah... ur very passionate :p
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Maybe it looks strange cause you're foreign, but I can't imagine a meal without rice!
> 
> ** _\- Chrome has joined the chat -_ **
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Rice for life!
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** oh, hey Chrome!
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Hewwo!
> 
> **Chrome>:** Okurusu... why the fuck are you eating that junk again?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** In my defense, I didn't have any groceries!
> 
> **Chrome>:** Bullshit. I cleared out all of the junk you have! There's literally a restaurant outside go there.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Ah! I thought a raccoon stole all my food in the cabinet! It was just you!
> 
> **Chrome>:** You should eat healthy. No questions asked.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Why are you so pushy about what I eat....?
> 
> **Chrome>:** ...
> 
> **Chrome>:** I don't want you to die suddenly. The professor's been prattling on about health so I got paranoid. My bad.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Gap moe.
> 
> **Chrome>:** W-what? What the hell?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Gap moe. Moe moe~!
> 
> **Chrome>:** Stop talking like that! I gotta hunt down your friends who influences you!
> 
> **Arbeit★>: **both of you are really close, huh? =o=
> 
> **Okurusu>:** There's always someone who says that in an anime. lolololol
> 
> **Chrome>:** Stahp!
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** u like anime?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Not really. My friends, two of them, got me into it because I got bored and they sent me a DVD. Now they send me some series that I _might_ like.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Let's talk about this later, okay? I gotta go to class now :P
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** oh. okay! im curious about anime so...
> 
> **Chrome>:** No. Don't. It will trap you forever.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Chrome is over reacting. I'm not "imprisoned by the evilness of anime" as he says it.
> 
> **Chrome>:** I have a friend who turned into a freak when she watched anime. I have evidence.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Thinking about my friends who got me into anime.... yeah. Both of them are weird. That just means that they have personality, is all.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** I really _really_ gotta log out now. See you guys!
> 
> **Chrome>:** See ya~
> 
> ** _\- Okurusu has left the chat -_ **
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** goodbye okurusu!
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** oh. im too late....
> 
> **Chrome>:** lol. see ya arbeit.
> 
> **Arbeit★>:** see you too. ^^
> 
> ** _\- Chrome has left the chat -_ **
> 
> ** _\- Arbeit★ has left the chat -_ **


	4. Day 18-9 AM: NAITO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi. The first semblance of plot finally appeared. Hey plot, how are ya?

Swinging the lecture hall open, I see my school mates just hanging about cooped within their selves or their group. College life is much more different than high school. Practically no one knows each other and just sit to wait for the Professor, listen to take notes, receive work, and then finally leave. Finding myself a seat, I readied my notes and flipped through it.

Though judging with how much the Professor is running late right now.... yeah. (Am I actually wasting my money here, or something...?) I thought to myself.

With nothing else to do, I pull up the messenger app.

> ** _\- Okurusu has joined the chat -_ **
> 
> **NAITO>:** eyyyyy!
> 
> **NAITO>:** could it be? the man of the hour himself??! the founder of SFA?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Lol.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Hello Naito.
> 
> **NAITO>:** hello~ okuru~!! that's my nikname for u btw cuz im too lazy to type them out.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Okay haha.
> 
> **NAITO>:** so whats this? you skipped class?

Oh yeah... I did say earlier that I gotta go to my class, but here I am online.

> **Okurusu>:** Nope.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** The professor is a no show so I'm just in the lecture hall, bored as hell.
> 
> **NAITO>:** boo! u guys are relaxed! Torinoko Uni is pretty much just... ugh.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** You mentioned going there... That university is really prestigious, you must be really smart or rich to get in there.
> 
> **NAITO>:** i mean im pty proud of myself fr getting here, but i ddnt wanna go here :p
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Oh, is it the parents?
> 
> **NAITO>:** no, i dont think they care where i go, just that i went to a uni.
> 
> **NAITO>:** im actually searching for some1.
> 
> **Okurusu>: **Someone?
> 
> **NAITO>:** yeppp!

> **Okurusu>:** Who is it? Is it a love situation~?

Somehow, I felt like I said something I shouldn't have. What was I thinking, sending that?! A few seconds ticked by before I got an answer.

> **NAITO>:** Nope~
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Oh. Then it's fine if you don't want to say it.
> 
> **NAITO>:** ah, its fine. thinking on it, i should make people more aware. maybe my search will be faster.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** I'll help in any way I can!!
> 
> **NAITO>:** haha thanks.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Any info you want to share?
> 
> **NAITO>:** im searching for my childhood friend. i heard from his dad that he's planning to get a scholarship in Torinoko Uni so i decided to go here.

Damn. This guy's childhood friend must be crazy... Torinoko Uni's scholarship rate is very hard to by-pass. I mean, I was pretty crazy too, thinking I could get in but that's because I was unaware of such a high bar placed on the student's shoulders. My quest to get a scholarship on a nearby school backfired so I'm now living on my uni's dormitories.

> **Okurusu>:** Did he pass the scholarship exams?
> 
> **NAITO>:** im sure he did. im positive.

Somehow... I don't think that that's the case.

> **NAITO>:** hes prty smart. im really sure that he passed and hes here somwere.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** What if he didn't pass?
> 
> **NAITO>:** No. I'm sure he's here.

Reasoning might make him more defensive. I think it's best to agree for now.

> **Okurusu>:** No matter. I'm sure you'll find him soon.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** I can tell that you're very dedicated and want to meet him badly.
> 
> **Okurusu>: **Working hard will reward you someday, you'll see.
> 
> **NAITO>:** thats...
> 
> **NAITO>:** man. thank you so much. i needed that.

I feel like I'm deceiving him. What am I even doing...? He should give up, his childhood friend might not even be there and all he'll get in the end is disappointment.

> **Okurusu>:** Don't worry too much, and don't forget to study.
> 
> **NAITO>:** geh. studies.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** lolololol same. But we gotta do it.
> 
> **NAITO>:** i wanna talk more about this, but eh... studies as you said. gotta stop texting in class.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** You shouldn't do that!
> 
> **NAITO>:** lol okay. see you soon, okuru~!!
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Bye Naito. ^^
>
>> ** _\- NAITO has left the chat -_ **

Pocketing my phone, I looked around to see that nothing has changed. The Professor has not yet arrived, possibly never and one-by-one the students are leaving. Their incessant chatter slowly going down as they left nothing in the room but silence. I don't really think that I should judge him for what he's doing, after all he must really care for that person.

However, what if the person wanted to get away from him in the first place?

Upon coming into that thought I realized that I had not asked for the reason why he's searching for him in the first place. They were good friends, weren't they? So why would the two of them get separated just like that?

The more I thought about it, the more it made no sense.

Now I'm not so sure if I want to help him find his "friend".


	5. Day 1 10-11 AM: Hanabatake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello~
> 
> How's your day been? :D

Thankfully, the next classes were not as sloppy as the last one. The classes felt really pointless, but I'll bear it. If I want to succeed, I will have to put in the effort now more than ever. It's good idea to start off the year with great force. I'll finish the school year and beat up the challenges along the way.

Yeah, I can do it. I can do this. Slinging my bag to my shoulders, and headed out to the cafeteria. It's now lunch time.

I brought a bento pack and sat on one of the tables. It's quite sad that my lunch schedule doesn't meet up with one of my only friend here on this university, but I try to not let it bother me and checked my phone.

Someone's online.

> ** _\- Okurusu has joined the chat -_ **
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Yo.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Hello Hanabatake!!
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** I spent the last hour reading the backlog. Man... I should've logged on earlier.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Don't let it bother you! Just log on whenever you can.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Thanks.

I was stuck staring at the screen as I chewed. Now that I think about it... he's the only one I haven't talked with one on one, isn't it?

> **Okurusu>:** It's lunch. Did you eat?
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Not yet.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Huh? Still on class?
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Class ended. I don't feel like eating.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Hanabatake. Eat. Right now.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** wth
> 
> **Okurusu>:** E A T! ><
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Why do you care so much?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** I'm worried! Eating is necessary! To steal Chrome's quote: "You should eat to be healthy. No questions asked."
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** ...that's not what he said.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Details details!!! ^^
> 
> **Okurusu>:** So... is there something bothering you?
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** I forgot my lunch.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Oh. Then buy one lol Onigiri's the cheapest you could buy!! 

The other party was silent for a while.

> **Hanabatake>: **I could do that but....
> 
> **Okurusu>:** But?
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** I have a feeling that everyone fears me.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** ?
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** You see... I was a delinquent. Pretty famous one on the streets. The name of my gang could send shivers down to other gang's spines.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Don't get me wrong, I don't regret it. I had my reasons on becoming one.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** However... I just realized that no one really knew me at all.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** I don't want to intimidate anyone by sauntering over where everyone eats.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Oh... Hanabatake....
> 
> **Okurusu>:** It's true that they don't know you at all, but you can't judge them yet.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** What are you talking about?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** I'm just saying that you don't know them yet... maybe something good will happen?
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Sure, I don't know 'em. Though I sure as hell know that they've heard about someone like me. Some bad apple.

On the time we spent together in this chatroom, you've been nothing but nice. Please don't say that about yourself.

> **Okurusu>:** Well... let's compare you to an Onigiri!
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** What.
> 
> **Okurusu>: **Shh! Let me speak!! ><
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Sometimes, they are molded well and some come apart at the seams.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** However... despite the rice that we cover ourselves with, making us blend in with the crowd, we have a filling that makes us stand out! Even if we can't see what the filling is, it's what makes the Onigiri delicious!
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Y'know... delinquent or not, you have a kind heart. Even if you can't prove that you mean no harm, just show it through your actions.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Just like an Umeboshi Onigiri.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** huh?
> 
> **Hanabatake>: **Nothing. I wanted to joke around. :D
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Thank you.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Show your thanks by getting something to eat! ><
> 
> **Okurusu>:** If you don't I'll spam you!
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Oh no. I'm scared. lolololol
> 
> **Okurusu>:** lolololol
> 
> **Okurusu>:** It's prolly gonna be 99+ messages with all just saying "Did you eat??"
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Seriously tho. Please eat.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** I will.
> 
> **Hanabatake>:** Talk to you later.
> 
> ** _\- Hanabatake has left the chat -_ **

The chat felt like seconds but it has been about half-an hour since we started. Though with now everything done, I kept the phone back to my pocket and finished eating everything quickly. I got distracted for so long, can't afford to eat this bentou leisurely.

"Excuse me.... senpai...?" A voice called out behind me.

Turning to the sound's direction, I saw a flash of red before realizing that I'm looking at this girl's charcoal black eyes. "Yesh?"

"Professor Musubi wants you on her office later at three." The small kohai said blankly.

I raised an eyebrow on that. "What? Why?"

She shrugged. "Something about your thesis from last year."

(My thesis from last year....?) "I already dropped that and I'm pursuing something different now. Tell her I can't meet her."

"You might want to meet her, senpai." The girl's tone shifted darker. As if it was a warning. "Please. Meet her."

(What's up with this weird girl...) I swallowed. "F-fine..." (It better be important.)

The little kohai smiled. "I'll pass on the message." She walks away with a small bounce on her step.

"Good... bye....?' I mumbled in confusion.

_(What does the professor want with my research?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting with a buildup! Nishishi!
> 
> Also, as soon as I found out that Umeboshi Onigiri existed, I knew I had to incorporate it to Umeji. Get it? Cuz both of them have Ume on their names?
> 
> What the heck am I talking about?! It's not funny!! T_T


	6. Day 1 Noon: Yamataro Loves Cats!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you do?
> 
> I'm fine. I think? lol idk. Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait~

As I slowly walked back to the lecture hall, one thought danced on my mind. "Why would Professor Musubi want to talk about my research?"

Professor Musubi is a famous figure in St. Yanerva's walls because of her achievements. She was a pharmacist and was one of the few who were hand-picked to help in a big project with the multinational conglomerate, Saikou Corporation. For the time being, she has stepped down and started teaching in this university where she had graduated. To catch the attention of one such figure, what could she want?

I combed my hair with my fingers, thinking up on scenarios on why she would want a paper unrelated to her profession. After all, that paper could only be attributed to something unnatural.

It was a Parapsychology research paper.

Parapsychology, also known as Occult Studies, is as the name makes it out to be. It is the study of phenomena that can't be explained by conventional science. This branch of study includes psychic powers, ESP, and paranormal phenomenon. This particular study is often looked down by others because it turns away from the science that we know in this modern age.

A loud ping interrupted my musings. (What? A message...?)

> ** _\- Okurusu has joined the chat -_ **
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Hey guys.
> 
> **Chrome>:** Yo, Okurusu!
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Heyo~!
> 
> **Chrome>:** Guess what?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** O.O what?
> 
> **Chrome>: **HE FUCKING LOVE CATS AND WONT SHUT UP ABOUT IT!!!
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **Heyyyyy that's rude! ><
> 
> **Chrome>: **Literally, all sense of conversation just jumped outta the window in favor of you just talking about cats. Just... JUST WHAT THE FUCK? I AINT INTERESTED ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE PUSSY!
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **O.O
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Chrome! Netiquette! Don't type in Caps Lock!
> 
> **Chrome>: FUCK YOU.**
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Am I really that bad...?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Dunno. Lemme scroll back up......?

Usually his anger doesn't flare up this much. So I decided to scroll up a bit, just a little bit and... well, somehow I feel bad for Masato now. Every topic was somehow expertly spun by Yamataro into a cat-centric one. All it took was one keyword and it was over. One reply that Masato had has the word "grumpy" in it and somehow the poor crimson-eyed student was bombarded with Grumpy Cat memes.

> **Okurusu>:** Oh geez.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **What is it?
> 
> **Okurusu>: **The thread was certainly long..... wow. You're really something else Yamataro.
> 
> **Chrome>: **See???
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Oh... I see. Speaking of long, did you know that Long Cat's breed is called Domestic Shorthair?
> 
> **Chrome>:** WHO. FUCKING. CARES.
> 
> **Okurusu>: **Do you always have this much hatred against cats....?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **Yes! You should learn to appreciate these wonderful creatures of cuteness!
> 
> **Chrome>:** Used to be neutral. Now I don't know. Fuck.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Whoa..... seriously?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **Do you like cats as well? Okurusu-san?
> 
> **Okurusu>:** Of course, cuz I have one lol. My mom is taking care of him. _*attached file: photo_img071119.jpg*_
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** OMG o(〃＾▽＾〃)o o(〃＾▽＾〃)o o(〃＾▽＾〃)o o(〃＾▽＾〃)o
> 
> **Chrome>: **Oh yeah... you have that shitty brat back home, huh?
> 
> **Okurusu>: **I can't argue with the brat part.... hahah~
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** HIS NAME??
> 
> **Okurusu>:** His name is Philip the II or just "Phil" in short. ^^
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** He's absolutely adorable! Look at those toe beans! So preciousssss!!!! *:ﾟ*｡(*´◡`)
> 
> **Okurusu>: **Glad you love him lol.
> 
> **Chrome>:** Actually, what the fuck do you actually do Yamataro? I see you pop up as online at random points in time.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** I work as a freelancer.
> 
> **Chrome>: **Wait really? Man, good luck. What else do you do?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **Ah! I also cook bacon, write articles, take long periods of naps, read a lot of novels, and manage the recruitment in my "agency" which is actually just another group chat for other guys like me lol.
> 
> **Okurusu>:** This is the first I've heard of it. That's amazing... you feel so "adult" somehow and _I'm_ an adult.
> 
> **Chrome>:** The fuck.... some of those details were far from what I was asking.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Just wanna cover all of the bases! Though somehow I get a feeling that Chrome-san is a dangerous guy irl.
> 
> **Chrome>: **...I'm not dangerous.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **Well.... He can be a sweet guy.... a sweet guy with an incredibly brash way of speaking and quite possibly a nasty temperament.... but still be a nice guy....
> 
> **Chrome>: **You don't have to force yourself.
> 
> **Okurusu>: **I think you're a funny guy though.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **That's sweet.
> 
> **Chrome>:** Wow, you think I'm funny? What the fuck is wrong with you?
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>:** Hush. Just take the compliment. Besides, Okurusu knows you the most so I trust that you're actually a great guy beneath... *that*.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **Anyways, I have to go now.... my agency is lucky to have a slave like me. T_T
> 
> **Okurusu>:** I have to leave as well. I didn't realize that I've actually been just standing outside the lecture hall for a while now.
> 
> **Chrome>: **Oooh. Good luck. Don't have classes right now so... peace.
> 
> **Yamataro Kuboda>: **See you guys~
> 
> **Okurusu>:** See ya!
>
>> ** _\- Okurusu has left the chat -_ **
>>
>>> ** _\- Yamataro Kuboda has left the chat -_ **

That certainly took some of the nervousness I felt in the prospect of meeting Professor Musubi later. I didn't even realize I held my breath in until I had already let it out. It's fine... I think. I can do this.

I entered the lecture hall and greeted another class day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?
> 
> Is the story pace too slow for you guys?

**Author's Note:**

> Review, Subscribe, and press the Kudos button! It'd mean a lot for me.


End file.
